Paternidad
by Delarosa
Summary: ¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sakura escuchó la voz de uno de sus hijos y no tuvo que salir del despacho de su esposo para saber de quien se trataba.


**Holaaa, he escrito este fic pensando cómo sería la familia de Sakura y Syaoran. Se desarrolla en Hong Kong, pero pensé que sería natural que hablaran en japonés con sus hijos en casa por eso los términos: Okaa-san (mamá), Otou-san (papá), Obaa-san (abuela) y los honoríficos: -san, -chan, -kun, -sama son utilizados por los niños (** ojo, no se escriben así, están escritos como se pronunciarían si fuéramos a leer en español **).**

 **Y, por supuesto, los personajes están basados en el trabajo del grupo CLAMP y no son míos. Aparte los personajes originales de este fic están inspirados en los personajes de CCS de Clamp. Este fic está escrito con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

\- ¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sakura escuchó la voz de uno de sus hijos y no tuvo que salir del despacho de su esposo para saber de quien se trataba.

Syaoran y ella tenían 4 hijos (hasta ahora). Los mayores, Fai-chan y Yeni-chan, mellizos que nacieron con un gran poder mágico que residía en la unión entre hermanos. Físicamente se parecían mucho a Syaoran, sin embargo heredaron los ojos de su madre y al parecer era lo único, ya que poseían una actitud seria y reservada. No se separaban ni un instante el uno del otro, y a pesar de ser de distintos sexos aún compartían habitación a sus 12 años de edad. Sakura hubiese querido que compartieran más con otros chicos de su edad, pero el único interés de los mellos era la magia. Habían dominado la mayoría de hechizos y encantamientos a sus 7 años y solo tenían que unir sus manos para ser invencibles. El Clan Li nunca había estado tan orgulloso de la siguiente generación.

 _\- Podemos enviarlos a estudiar un año a Tomoeda_ , dijo Syaoran un día mientras hablaban, _verán el mundo desde otra perspectiva, eso me cambió la vida a mí_ , su esposa le acariciaba su mano con una sonrisa, _podemos enviar a Kerberos con ellos, además Yue está allá y les echará un ojo, y ni hablar de Touya. Tal vez tu hermano pueda llevarlos al bosque donde encontramos a_ _ **The**_ _ **Mirror**_ _y que se enfrenten con cada espíritu que hallen para contender._

Su tercera hija era muy diferente a sus hermanos, Li Kumiko se parecía mucho a Nadeshiko-san, pero con el pelo y los ojos del color de su Obaa-chan Yelan, a la cual idolatraba totalmente. A sus 10 años Kumiko-chan no podía realizar ni un encantamiento mágico o demostrar destreza en las artes marciales (y no le interesaban tampoco), pero su familia había descubierto que podía convocar el poder de las cartas Sakura, con solo 4 años había llenado su habitación de flores usando **The Flower** porque _"No podía esperar a la primavera"._

 _\- Hablaré con ella y le diré que no puede hacerlo porque las cartas son tuyas_ , dijo Syaoran una noche mientras estaban acostados.

 _\- Yo hablaré con las cartas, no sé porque son tan complacientes con ella._

 _\- Tal vez porque se divierten más con ella que contigo._

 _\- ¡SYAORAN-KUN!_

Syaoran finalizó la conversación con un beso.

Cuando pensaron que ya eran padres expertos llegó Li Bao.

 _\- ¡Okaa-san, Okaa-san!_

Sakura salió al pasillo mientras escuchaba al pequeño de 5 años acercarse, al contrario de sus hermanos, Bao-chan no poseía magia ( _o no la ha desarrollado_ , como creía Yelan-sama).

 _\- No quiero que desarrolle magia,_ le había dicho Syaoran en una ocasión.

 _\- ¿Hoe?_

 _\- Es nuestro…, mientras no tenga aptitud para la magia, es nuestro… no del Clan._

Decir que Bao-chan se parecía a Syaoran era poco, prácticamente era un clon de su padre, sin embargo su carácter no podía estar más lejos, ya que el niño era muy risueño, social, y de un corazón dulce y empático. _Se parece tanto a ti,_ decía Syaoran a su esposa con una sonrisa cada vez que contemplaba a su hijo menor.

 _\- ¡Okaa-san!_

Sakura abrió los brazos para recibir a su pequeño.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Bao-chan?_

 _\- Okaa-san, estaba en la escuela hablando con mis amigos, cuando les dije que vivía en la casa grande Li. Ellos dijeron… ellos dijeron…_

 _\- ¿Qué dijeron Bao-chan?_

 _\- ¡QUE HAY FANTASMAS AQUÍ!... ¿Es cierto Okaa-san? ¿Hay fantasmas en nuestra casa?_

 _\- Mi amor, ningún fantasma te haría daño, y si lo intentara Tou-san lo impediría._

 _\- Pero Otou-san está en Inglaterra con Eriol-san, ¿y si viene un fantasma?_

 _\- Baa-chan Yelan, tus hermanos y yo te protegeríamos de cualquier cosa, además los fantasmas son almas que tienen pendientes en la tierra, casi siempre Tou-san habla con ellos para que vayan en paz._

Syaoran también trataba con espíritus malignos que llegaban hasta ellos atraídos por su magia, pero solo algunos trataban de llegar a Sakura. Los vivos eran un problema mayor para Sakura que los muertos, pero no le diría eso a su niño de 5 años.

 _\- ¿Cuándo llegará Otou-san?,_ dijo Bao en un susurro.

Al parecer los demás miembros de la familia no eran confiables para el pequeño.

 _\- Llegará esta noche amor, Wei-san irá a buscarlo al aeropuerto y estará aquí para la hora de cenar._

 _\- ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la noche?_

 _\- ¿Sabes qué?,_ dijo Sakura agachándose al nivel de su hijo _, Cuando era pequeña yo también tenía miedo a los fantasmas._

 _\- ¿Hoe?_

 _\- ¿Quieres saber porque ya no les tengo miedo? Cada vez que me sentía asustada Tou-san me consolaba y me hacía ver que no resolvería nada con llorar, entonces me calmaba y respiraba profundo para tratar de resolver el problema. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo._

Sakura llevó al pequeño a su habitación donde sacó una pieza de ropa del armario de su esposo.

 _\- ¿Ves esto?, lo hice para Tou-san luego de que él me ayudó con algo peor que un fantasma._

 _\- ¿Hoeee?, ¿Qué es peor que un fantasma?_

 _\- Yo tenía el corazón roto…, Syaoran-kun me ayudó a repararlo con algo que es más grande que la magia y que los fantasmas… con amor. El amor es lo más poderoso que hay en el mundo Bao-chan, ¿Crees esto?_

El niño se quedó pensando, viendo a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos y luego fue apareciendo una gran sonrisa en su carita.

 _\- Si okaa-san, ya verás, haré mi mejor esfuerzo,_ dijo su hijo con determinación.

 _\- Sé que lo harás Bao-chan._

Cuando Li Syaoran llegó a casa, los mellizos fueron los primeros en recibirle,

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue Otou-san?_

 _\- ¿Qué te dijo Eriol-san?_

 _\- ¿Aprendiste algo diferente?_

 _\- ¿Nos enseñarás otros encantamientos?_

 _\- ¿Vendrá Eriol-san pronto a Hong Kong?_

 _\- Les ha enviado unos libros antiguos para que los estudien y están dedicados "para los mejores aprendices de magia", pero se los entregaré luego de la cena._

Los mellizos se fueron a preparar para la cena muy entusiasmados, mientras Kumiko-chan se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.

 _\- ¡Otou-san! Hoy practiqué con Obaa-chan a hacer remolinos en el jardín. Ella hizo uno hermoso y luego me dejó que usara su abanico para hacer uno yo, pero no pude, así que le pedí a WINDY que me ayudara, y fue hermoso, y baile dentro del remolino, y di muchas vueltas, muchas, muchas, jiji._

 _¡Ah!, Sakura tendrá que hablar otra vez con las cartas_ , pensó Syaoran mientras su pequeña seguía el relato y comentaba sus planes para cuando Tomoyo-chan volviera a visitarlos y pudiera confeccionarle un hermoso vestido y grabarla en video.

 _\- ¿Dónde está Kaa-san?_

Cuando Syaoran abrió las puertas de su habitación enseguida se percató de las figuras durmiendo en la cama matrimonial, se llevó una sorpresa al ver la pieza de ropa más valiosa para él envolviendo el cuerpo del niño.

 _\- ¿Syaoran-kun?_

 _\- Hola,_ le dijo a su esposa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, _¿Qué pasó?_ Dijo señalando la yukata que envolvía al niño.

 _\- Tiene miedo que aparezcan fantasmas en la casa_ , dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _\- JAJAJA, se parece tanto a ti,_ dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama, total aún faltaban unos minutos para la cena.

Se quedó pensando, sintiendo los dedos de su esposa entre su cabello, que mientras el niño se pareciera a su madre no tendrían de qué preocuparse. Y que pasare lo que pasare, TODO ESTARÍA BIEN.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Los nombres de los niños son de origen chino:**

 **Fai (Inicio) y Yeni (anhelado o deseado)**

 **Kumiko (eterna belleza)**

 **Bao (tesoro)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
